parenthoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Craig T. Nelson
Craig Theodore Nelson (born April 4, 1944) is an American actor. He is probably best known for his Emmy-winning role as Hayden Fox on the TV series Coach. He also starred in The Incredibles in 2004 as Mr. Incredible. He portrays Zeek Braverman in Parenthood. Personal life Nelson was born in Spokane, Washington, the son of Vera Margaret (née Spindler), a dancer, and Armand Gilbert Nelson, a businessman who was once a drummer in Bing Crosby's high school band. http://www.lidarheim.com/craig.htm Nelson has a brown belt in karate and attended the University of Arizona and Central Washington University.Craig T. Nelson - Biography Nelson is a motorsports fan and an avid racer. He first participated in the 1991 Toyota Celebrity Long Beach Grand Prix and finished third. He founded Screaming Eagles Racing in 1994 with John Christie and entered and drove a Toyota-engined Spice SE90 in the IMSA WSC in 1994, a Lexus-engined Spice SE90 in 1995 and a Ford-engined Riley & Scott MkIII in 1996 and 1997. In May 2009, Nelson appeared on Glenn Beck, where he spoke about his dislike of the current state of government, and highlighted the importance of funding for education and teachers. He also announced he would no longer pay taxes,Huffington Post article: "Glenn Beck And Craig T. Nelson Talk About Not Paying Taxes Ever Again, For Some Reason". and went on to state: "I've been on food stamps and welfare, did anybody help me out? No. No."Glenn Beck And Craig T. Nelson Talk About Not Paying Taxes Ever Again, For Some Reason". Craig is also a golf enthusiast and is a member at Sherwood Country Club in Thousand Oaks, CA. Nelson's son, Noah, was married to actress Ashley Jones in 2003. They divorced in 2009. Career Because Craig Richard Nelson was already registered with the Screen Actors Guild, he registered as Craig Theodore Nelson. He has appeared in numerous motion pictures (most notably the Poltergeist series) and had featured roles in five television shows (Coach, Call to Glory, The District, My Name Is Earl, and Parenthood). Coach ran from 1989 to 1997, with Nelson starring as college football coach Hayden Fox. He voiced Mr. Incredible in the 2004 animated film The Incredibles. During the early 1990s, he made a guest appearance in the music video for country singer Garth Brooks's song "We Shall Be Free". Nelson made a three-episode guest appearance on CSI: NY as a "nemesis" to Gary Sinise’s Taylor.http://www.tvguide.com/News/Craig-Nelson-Guest-1000515.aspx Craig T. Nelson to Guest on CSI: NY" TV Guide. December 3, 2008. Retrieved on December 5, 2008. His most recent films include 2009's The Proposal as Ryan Reynolds skeptical father and 2010's The Company Men as a greedy CEO. He currently stars in the 2010 television show Parenthood as Zeek Braverman, the family patriarch. Other media He is mentioned in the South Park episode, "Over Logging" as being the next person to use the internet at the Red Cross camp. In United States of Tara, Marshall references him while discussing extremely manly men. On the American version of Whose Line Is It Anyway, Colin Mochrie would usually do an impression of Nelson during a game like Questionable Impressions (where an impression is required), because Mocherie's skill at impressions is mediocre but Nelson doesn't have a strong accent or other trait to impersonate. Filmography * The Return of Count Yorga (1971) - Sgt. O'Connor * Flesh Gordon (1974) - The Monster (voice, uncredited) * ...And Justice for All (1979) - Frank Bowers * Stir Crazy (1980) - Deputy Ward Wilson * Where the Buffalo Roam (1980) - Cop on stand * Private Benjamin (1980) - Capt. William Woodbridge * Poltergeist (1982) - Steve Freeling * Silkwood '' (1983) - Winston * ''All the Right Moves (1983) - Nickerson * The Osterman Weekend (1983) - Bernard Osterman * Call to Glory (1984) - Col. Raynor Sarnac * The Killing Fields (1984) - Major Reeves, Military Attache * Poltergeist II: The Other Side (1986) - Steve Freeling * Red Riding Hood (1989) - double role of the evil Sir Godfrey and his good twin brother Percival * Action Jackson (1988) - Peter Dellaplane * Born on the Fourth of July (1989) - Marine officer * Coach (TV) (1989–1997) Coach Hayden Fox * Turner & Hooch (1989) - Chief Howard Hyde * Troop Beverly Hills (1989) - Fred Nefler * Fire Next Time (1993) - Fisherman, Drew Morgan - Environmental/Ecological Drama * Ghosts of Mississippi (1996) - Ed Peters, District Attorney * I'm Not Rappaport (1996) - The Cowboy * Devil's Advocate (1997) - Alexander Cullen * Wag The Dog (1997) - Senator John Neal (uncredited) * Family Guy (1999) - Himself * The Skulls (2000) - Litten Mandrake * Dirty Pictures (2000) - Simon Leis * The District (TV) (2000–2004) - Chief Jack Mannion * The Incredibles (2004) - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible * The Family Stone (2005) - Kelly Stone * Blades of Glory (2007) - Coach * My Name is Earl (TV) (2007) - Warden * The Proposal (2009) - Joe Paxton * CSI: NY (TV) (2008–2009) - Robert Dunbrook * Monk (TV) (2009) - Judge Ethan Rickover * Parenthood (TV) (2010–present) - Zeek * The Company Men (2010) * Peter Benchley's 'Creature"(1998) - Scientist References External links * * *Craig T. Nelson at Internet Off-Broadway Database